starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ExoS-006 "Wagtail II"
The Wagtail II was the first attempt to create a standardized ExoShell that could easily be modified by its pilot to fit their unique style of combat. This unit was designed off of the ExoS-003 "Wagtail", and ExoS-005 "ReZEL". The unite showed a huge performance boost over the previous Wagtail model. It was a fairly successful ExoShell in its stock configuration. But because it was such a simple design, it was harder to adapt it to more extensive modifications. Often a tech crew would have to not only create the new hardware for the unit but completely rewrite the central computer systems, which would lead to hardware/software issues. So ultimately, for what it was designed to be, it was a failure. But as stated before the stock version of the Wagtail II is still superior to production units before it. New ExoShell pilots find it to be a powerful unit to train and use till they are deemed worthy of their own custom unit, or a better production unit is created. Systems 360-degree panoramic screen Multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. Linear Seat The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. Movable Frame Rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. Fixed Armaments 2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns Close range weapons, they do little against armored units, but against lighter targets or less protected areas on a armored unit, they can cause significant amount of damage. Mostly used when beam weapons are just too much of a over kill. Optional Armaments 90mm Machine Gun A powerful slug type high velocity weapon, firing armor piercing shells. Seen used mostly ground side when quantity is needed over quality. These weapons don't rely on the reactor to recharge them so so long as there is a ammo truck near by, they never have to worry about that recharge time. 360mm Hyper Bazooka A standard weapon just about any ExoShell can use, its basically a coil gun that can fire a number of different slugs or shells at high velocities. Beam Rifle A standard Beam Rifle with a moderate amount of fire power, just enough to drop a fighter in one to two shots. Semi-Auto with a reasonable recharge time, by the time a pilot needs to wait for the weapon to recharge a shot the battle is likely over, or hes returning to the ship for a brake, where the ship would auto recharge the weapon nearly instantly.